


Un teléfono y la media luna

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi Madoka era una mujer seria y que definitivamente no iba por ahí haciéndole notar a las personas lo atractivas que pensaba que eran.<br/>Su hija de cuatro años, Hitoka, era la que accidentalmente hizo ese trabajo por ella ese día.</p><p> <br/>Basado originalmente en <a href="http://taniushka12.tumblr.com/post/139342838350/otpprompts-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-a">esta prompt</a> con pequeñas variaciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un teléfono y la media luna

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A cellphone and the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348905) by [Taniushka12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12)



> Hace poco empecé a shippear estas dos y ya tengo varios aus de como se conocieron y cuando nwn  
> Pero mientras no tenga más historias ~~y mientras no sepa el nombre de la madre de Tsukki~~ esto es lo que puedo ofrecer u_u  
>  Espero que les guste!

 A Madoka le gustaba estar con su hija, aunque su cara diga otra cosa. Su asistente siempre le decía que cuando estaba con Hitoka en la calle parecía estar casi enojada, pero sólo era una fachada que debía mantener, sin importar el lugar. Incluso cuando caminaba por la calle con su hija de cuatro años.

 Entraron en un gran local de ropa, esperando encontrar prendas para su hija. La llevaba de la mano mientras miraba los diferentes estantes, y finalmente se decidió por preguntarle al personal si tenían algo de su talle. Fue hacia la mujer de uniforme más cercana y le tocó el hombro.

 La mujer se dio vuelta, y Madoka se atragantó con sus palabras cuando le vio la cara. Su cabello era corto y de un castaño claro y su sonrisa era radiante y a la vez serena, como la luna. Carraspeó un poco al ver que ella alzaba una ceja, confundida por su repentino silencio, y dijo:

 —Perdone, pero ¿venden prendas infantiles aquí?

 La mujer -Tsukishima, según decía en su placa- miró por unos segundos a su hija, y luego le sonrió.

 — ¡Claro! Sígame por favor.

 La siguieron por el largo y ancho del local hasta que llegaron a un pequeño sector con diferentes ropas de todos colores.

 —Estos de aquí me parece que le irán bien, a juzgar por su tamaño. Pregúntenme si necesitan algo más, ¿sí? —Y con eso, más una dulce sonrisa, Tsukishima se giró, preguntándole a un señor si estaba buscando algo en especial.

 Madoka soltó la mano de su hija para que ella mirara las diferentes ropas, pero secretamente su mirada estaba fija en la mujer de hace un momento. Era una mujer muy bonita y un poco más alta que ella.

 — ¿Mami?

 Su sonrisa y sus ojos también eran muy lindos, pensó a su pesar. Estar pensando esas cosas mientras compraba cosas para su hija, eso era el colmo. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso. Aunque las mujeres que conocía se lo pongan difícil.

 — ¿Por qué estas mirando a esa señora, mami?

  _Madoka, deja de mirarla_ , pensó de modo reprochante. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien la viera? O peor, que la Tsukishima se dé cuenta de su mirada. No es como si planeara hacer algo más. Ella no era el tipo de coquetear con los trabajadores públicos. O con personas en general, la verdad.

 Con un suspiro se giró para ver a su hija, que hacía medio segundo estaba agarrándole la parte de abajo de la falda, pero su corazón paró cuando no la vio por ningún lado.

 — ¿Hitoka?

 —Disculpe, señora... —Esa era su voz, pensó Madoka mientras giraba la cabeza frenéticamente para poder ver donde estaba. Finalmente la vio al lado de la personal Tsukishima, agarrándole de la falda para llamar su atención como lo hacía con ella.

 — ¿Oh? —Tsukishima se acuclilló para estar al mismo nivel que su hija, y Madoka no fue lo suficientemente rápida para interrumpir en ese momento. — ¿Qué pasa, querida?— La pequeña Hitoka sonrió.

 — ¡Mi mami cree que eres muy bonita!

 Madoka podía sentir como su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo en esos momentos. No podía creer que algo como eso estaba pasando. Frunció inconscientemente el ceño cuando la otra mujer pasó su mirada sorprendida de su hija hacia ella, pero quedó desconcertada cuando, en vez de molestarse o hacer cualquier cosa, Tsukishima sonrió. Se tapó la boca con la mano, evitando reír.

 —Bueno, —comenzó, alertando a las dos Yachis—, dile a tu mami que yo también creo que es bonita.

 — ¡Está bien! —Hitoka hizo una pequeña reverencia y fue con su madre, repitiéndole emocionada lo que la mujer le había dicho, sin saber que ella ya lo había escuchado y estaba muy confundida y sonrojada por el repentino acontecimiento.

 Lo peor era que ella ahora la estaba mirando, con esa misma sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos, hasta que dio una pequeña reverencia y pegó la vuelta. ¿Qué había sido eso?

 Los siguientes minutos donde eligieron la ropa y fueron a comprarla pasaron muy lentamente, y Madoka no dejó de ver a su hija, sin querer que pase algún otro infortunio. Luego fueron a tomar unos helados y finalmente fueron a casa. La mujer quería pensar que no había seguido pensando en la extraña Tsukishima, pero no podía evitar hacerlo luego de ese suceso. 

 Sentándose en el sillón suspiró, tratando de dejar de pensar en eso y en cambio ver las prendas que había comprado. Creyó que por fin su día tortuoso había acabado, cuando de repente un pedazo de papel cayó de entre las ropas. Lo miró con curiosidad, hasta que se dio cuenta que era un número de teléfono, más el pequeño dibujo de una luna a su lado.

 

* * *

  

 —Y así fue como conocí a su madre. —Terminó la Tsukishima mayor, 13 años más tarde del acontecimiento, mientras cenaba con su familia y las parejas de estos. Kiyoko había sido la que preguntó en un principio, y Madoka fue la encargada de relatar los sucesos.

 —La primera vez que nos vimos, en realidad —corrigió ella, con una ceja levantada— No fue hasta varios meses más tarde que nos conocimos oficialmente, pero sí.

 —Wow...—Susurró Tadashi, desde su posición en el sillón apoyado contra su novio Kei. Del otro lado del sillón, Kiyoko miró a su novia, apoyada a su vez en su brazo.

 — ¿Así que fue gracias a ti?

 Hitoka miró para otro lado con un sonrojo en la cara. Hizo un par de gestos con la mano.

 —Sí, supongo que sí.

 La morena le sonrió divertida, y al mismo tiempo Yamaguchi se tapaba la boca mientras trataba de no reír. Kei ya había escuchado esa historia un par de veces, pero escucharla de esa manera, en esa extraña cena familiar junto a su novio y otros, hacía la experiencia mucho más interesante. El castaño dijo algo que no llegó a escuchar, pero aun así se rio al ver como Hitoka se ponía más roja de lo que estaba.

 Del otro lado de la sala las dos mujeres mayores miraban a sus hijos en silencio, una con una sonrisa y la otra con una ceja medio levantada, pero las dos con cariño. Y mientras que los demás se concentraban en su propia conversación, ellas se agarraban de las manos por detrás de su asiento, y compartían un suave beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Es difícil escribir acerca de personajes que aparecieron como máximo en un episodio T_T Pero aun así espero que les haya gustado y consideren a estas dos!! ~~\+ aki, kei y hitoka siendo hermanos lo cual me resulta hilarante de pensar lmao~~


End file.
